Path of Love
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Caleb comes back to find out something big is going on. How will his love with Hanna handle it? I don't own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen in shock. I never thought I would see him again and I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to. He was a trader in my mind, but in my heart he was still my prince. I still loved him more than anything in the world. I still wanted to be wrapped in his arms every night. It was hard not to run into his arms as soon as I saw him. But, I had to be wise. He hurt me once and now I have more to worry about than myself. I just ran upstairs. I locked the door behind me and crashed to the floor as tears raged down my face. Stupid, Stupid Hanna. Why did you have to fall in love with him? Why? No look at the mess you made. "Hanna, please talk to me. I love you and I made a major mistake." I heard his voice from the other side of the door. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to fix this Caleb." I said as I opened the door. I looked at him. I wanted him on my side, but I don't know if I can trust him.

"Hanna I never thought it would. Just please give me a second chance to make things up to you. Let me fix this." He said as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"This isn't a high school fling, Caleb. I can't go through that again. Especially with…" I stopped myself from saying it. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not.

"Especially with what, Hanna?" He asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"With the baby." I said as I went to sit on the bed. I looked at the floor at first then I felt his arms around me.

"Your?" He asked as he looked at my stomach.

"Yeah, you managed to knock me up." I said as I looked back at the floor.

"Hanna, I promise I will be the best father ever. I won't hurt you or the baby ever again." He said as he lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "I won't let us end up like our parents. Forgive me, please."

"One chance. You fuck this up you won't see me or the baby again." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I won't." He said as he hugged me tight. "I love you so much." He said into my hair.

"I love you." I said back as I held on to him for dear life. Maybe things would be alright.

"Have you told you mom?" He asked me as he started to let go. I stopped him from letting go.

"Yeah, she took it better than I thought she would." I said.

"How about Spencer, Aria, and Emily?" He asked.

"We aren't supposed to be talking, but I told Aria." I said as I looked at him. "And she told everyone else."

"Hanna I have an important question to ask you." He said as he got off the bed. He got down on one knee and I felt like I was going to be sick. He reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a ring box and opened it up. It was a ring with a pearl on it. It was breath taking. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"I won't marry you just because of our situation." I said as I looked at him.

"Hanna I wouldn't have the ring if that was the reason I was asking." He said as he looked at me with a smile.

"Yes." I said as I looked at him. I couldn't help but smile as he placed the ring on my finger.

"Lucas helped me pick it out." He said as he looked up at me.

"It's perfect." I said as I looked at it. "Hanna Rivers, that sounds nice."

"No it sounds perfect." He said as he got up. I just enjoyed the moment. After all this perfect moment was just what the shrink ordered.

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird watching Caleb make breakfast for me. "Now I know you aren't big on 'crab loading'." He said cringing at my mother's term. "But, I think you will make an exception for this." He said as he laid a plate of French toast in front of me.

"This looks so good." I said as I looked down at the plate and then back up at him. "But, it's missing something. Do we have any syrup?" I asked him. He just smiled and went to the counter.

"Went to the market just for you this morning." He said as he handed me a bottle of syrup.

"You're amazing." I said as I pulled out the chair next to me for him.

"Just remember that in about eight months." He said as he sat down.

"As long as you're holding my hand, you will still be amazing." I said as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"I will do anything for you, Hanna." He said as he placed his hand on my knee.

"I love you." I said as my mother walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." She said as she got herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to the cabinet and picked up a bottle of pills. "Here Hanna you need to take one of these." She said as she placed them in front of me.

"I will after I eat." I said as I looked at her.

I saw her eyes wonder to my hand. "Great a ring. First a baby now a ring." She mumbled.

"We are both eighteen and I feel it's the responsible thing to do." Caleb said as he looked at her. "I have a job lined up at the hardware store." He told her.

"And with the part-time job Hanna has at the grill you will be able to afford that mansion down the lane." She said hatefully.

"No, but an apartment. " He said as he looked at her. She just walked away.

"We are doing the right thing. I can feel it." I said as I placed my hand on his.

"I know, now eat up we can't be late." He said with a smile. We made it to school with penalty of time to spare. I just smiled at the gang as I walked passed them separately.

"Our shrink thinks we need time apart." I explained as Caleb watched me.

"I think that dude is smoking crack if he thinks that." He said as he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his locker.

"The shrink is a girl." I said as I watched him grab his books.

"Still this forced separation will only cause more traumatic stress on your guys." He said as he led me to my class.

"You should say that to them then. You sounded so smart." I said with a smile.

"Please, baby, I am smart." He said with a cocky smile.

"And there is the ego." I said with a laugh.

"It's hard not to have an ego when you have the hottest girl in this school in your arms." He said as we walked into Mr. Fitz's class.

"He is leaving next week." I whispered to him as we sat down.

"Shame." He said with a smile. Last night I had shared the A secret and a few others with him. I felt like I had too. If I was going to spend my life with him I had to let him in.

"Maybe not." I said as Aria walked in. I knew this was better for her. The day of classes went slow. I was so happy to be in my car on my way to work. Wow, that's a new feeling.

"I will see you when you get home." Caleb said as he walked me to the door of the grill.

"I can't wait." I said as I kissed him. "Hey if you are home before I am make the bed." I said with a smile.

"Anything for you, baby." He said as he started to walk away. I was half way through my shift when the gang came in. They sat seats apart and didn't look at each other. This was normal for us.

"So, he did it?" Emily asked as she looked down at her menu.

"Yep, look." I said as I held out my hand.

"It is beautiful." She said as she looked at it for a moment. Spencer and Aria moved their eyes over to it for a minute before looking away.

"I can't wait to see you get married." Aria gushed.

"You will have to. We can't go." Spencer said as she looked over at Aria.

"Oh no, this is crap." Aria said as she looked at me. "I am going to fix this."

"How?" I asked her.

"I am not sure yet, but damn it I will figure it out." Aria said as she stood up. "I am sick of being someone I am not. Aria is back bitches." She said loudly as she walked out. Emily and Spencer clapped till she was out of the door.

"Okay, that scares me. Last time she was on a my life kick she dyed her hair pink." I said as I poured an old man at the counter some more coffee.

"Maybe that is what she needs." Emily said.

"Maybe that is what we all need." Spencer replied.

"Maybe." I said as I looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I loved days like this. I loved days when Caleb and I were both off from work. I loved the way he looked at me when we left the doctors. I loved how it felt to just walk around town hand and hand, letting everyone watch as we just fell more in love with each other. We were in the midst of planning a wedding, preparing for the baby, and this particular day helping Lucas meet his perfect lady. "Lucas and Danielle will be there that seven." I said as I looked at my phone. "And he is in panic mode."

"You think that we should stop by his place." Caleb asked as I pulled him into a little shop. "You know to make sure he doesn't have his underwear on the outside of his pants." He said as he looked around and notices we were in a store for baby stuff.

"Give him some credit." I said as I looked at him. "No every relationship starts with a shower." I said with a smile as I looked through some clothes.

"I can't baby shopping already." He said as he looked at me.

"Oh please I have been buying things here and there since I found out." I said as I looked at the rack of dresses. "Just things that could go either way." I said as I turned around that's when I saw the stuffed monkey. I just loved it.

"You want this to be the baby's first toy?" He asked as he picked it up. I just nodded as I watched him go pay for it.

"I love you." I said as I grabbed the bag from him as we walked out. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You better." He said as he looked down at me.

"We better get heading home." I said as I looked at the time. "I have a hot date tonight." I said with a smile.

"So, you think I am hot?" He asked as he looked at me.

"What says I was talking about you?" I said as I looked at him. "That vampire guy is pretty attractive." I said as I looked at him.

"Fine, then I will take the monkey back." He said as we walked over to the car.

"You would take the toy right from your child because of a little joke?" I asked as I looked at him over the hood of the car.

"Last time I check the baby hasn't got the monkey yet." He said as we got in the car.

"What if I apologize? Do I get to keep the monkey?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I guess, but I need a kiss too." He said with a smile. I leaned over the seat and kissed him.

"I am very sorry." I said as I looked at him.

"You only said that because you want the monkey." He said as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed for home. I walked into the kitchen as I looked at computer screen where my mother left her notes for me.

"So proud of you for going to therapy, there is yogurt in the fridge as a reward." I read her note out loud.

"Wow, you get yogurt for talking to a empty chair." Caleb said with a laugh. I had told him what the therapist made me do, but not what I said.

"I know I should talk to empty chairs more often." I said with a smile as I threw the note away.

"Please be less crazy than mommy." He said as he looked at my stomach.

"No one is as crazy as mommy." I said with a smile. He just looked at me. "Okay, Aunt Aria is, but no one else." I said as looked at my stomach. That's when someone was knocking on the back door. I looked over to see Aria. "This is crazy." I whispered as I opened the door.

"I have found out how to take back my life." She said as she walked over to the sink. I watched as she looked over at me. "This bitch wants to play hardball fine." She said as she started the water.

"Aria, don't do it." I said as I watched her pull out her phone.

"Why not? I am sick of being her puppet." She said as she looked at me.

"Remember what happened when we blocked the bitch." I said as I looked at her. "This doesn't stop her. It only makes her worse."

"Plus, why ruin the phone?" Caleb said as he looked at her.

"It wroth a try I can replace a phone." She said as she dropped it in the sink. To make things more dramatic she turned on the garbage disposal.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her. "What am I talking about I know you, this is the normal side." I said as I looked at her and Caleb tried his best to clean up what she did.

"I can't take it anymore. Maybe this will work this time." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Or make things worse." I said. "Well before you toasted your phone did you hear from Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah she was going to counter Wren at the hospital. She was supposed to call me. Shit. Why didn't you stop me?" She asked.

"Don't pin this on me." I said as I looked at her. "Something else is wrong?" I said as I motioned to Caleb to leave the room.

"I don't know. I waited three hours for Ezra to come home and talk to me yesterday. He was held up at Hollis." She said.

"Sweetie, if he loves you he will prove it before he leaves. If not then you pick up the pieces and run towards the future. You are going to have such a bright future. I am your best friend, so you know what I say is true." I said as I moved her hair out of her face.

"You're awesome Hanna." She said as she hugged me.

"This moment done because I have a problem in the sink?" Caleb asked as he walked back in.

"Fix the sink." I said as I looked at him. "I am going to take Aria upstairs to see what we have got for the baby so far." I said as I got up.

"Whatever." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. "You just want to talk about me where I can't here you."

"Totally, I want to tell her all about how you broke out in hives last week because I washed your clothes in gain instead of tide." I said with a smile.

"You are so glad I love you." He said as I walked away.

"Please, you act like I need you." I said as I walked away with Aria. Truth is I really do need him and he knew it.

"I want that. I want what you two have. You know with out the baby part." She said as we walked upstairs.

"You will find it." I said as I opened the door to my room. "Everyone does at some time." I said as I pulled some bags out of the closet. That's when my phone rang it was Spencer. Tomorrow. Wren was going to take us to Ian tomorrow.

"Well this is going to be interesting." She said as she looked at me.

"Yeah, hunting down murders is so fun." I said with a frown. "Caleb will be against this."

"Then don't tell him." She said.

"We don't hide anything from each other." I said as I looked at the picture of me and him on our dresser. I finished up with Hanna just in time for Lucas to show up. "Caleb is ordering pizza." I said as I answered the door for him and Danielle. "Love those shoes." I said to her.

"Thanks." She said as she walked passed me. They parked them selves on the patio while Caleb and I sat in the kitchen.

"Never going to work." He whispered in my ear after I had offered them some more pizza.

"They look happy together." I said as I looked at them.

"You have to stop being such a mother." He said as he looked at me.

"Now whose fault is that?" I asked.

"Not when it comes to Lucas." He said with a laugh. The rest of the date was really uneventful. The movie wasn't great, but Lucas did get a kiss.

"I am happy for him. He is like my brother." I said as we walked in the door.

"Don't tell him that I don't want him to see me as a brother-in-law." He said as we walked upstairs. "It's weird enough being his friend. Oh and he is coming over Tuesday to watch the Goonies with us."

"Great." I said as I walked over to bed and laid there watching Caleb change into his pajama bottoms. "I love you." I whispered as I closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up before my alarm clock went off because my phone went off across the room. I sat up to see Caleb still fast asleep. He was the heaviest sleeper I knew. I moved his hair out of his face before walking over to answer the phone. It was Spencer, but by the time I got to the phone she had hung up. I got a text message a second later saying: Tonight, behind the barn nine. I just walked over back to the bed. I looked down at Caleb. I placed my hand on his side. "Baby wake up." I said as I moved my hand around to shake him.

"Is it time to get up already?" He asked as he set up.

"Not exactly." I said as I sat down next to him.

"What is it? You sick again?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to let you know I am going to meet up with Spencer tonight." I said as I let my head hit my pillow again. He did the same and looked at me.

"Chasing murders isn't exactly what I want you doing." He said as he looked at me.

"I know, but I have to do this. Talking to a chair isn't enough closure." I said as I looked at him.

"Can I at least come with you?" He asked.

"This is something we need to do on our own." I said as I looked at him.

"I understand." He said as he kissed my head. We just sat there staring at each other till the alarm went off. I got up first and started to get ready as he made breakfast. "Do I look fat?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to see him in his pajamas.

"Hanna you're not fat." He said with a smile. "But, you are starting to show." He said as he looked at me. "Just makes you look even more beautiful."

"Why are you so sweet?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Because I have a great gal who brings out the best in me." He said as he hugged me before going upstairs to get ready. It was about a half an hour later that he came down fully dressed carrying my Government book. "Lose something."

"Let me guess it was in the hamper again." I said as I looked at him.

"Stop cramming while doing laundry." He said with a smile.

"It is the only time I have." I said as I looked at him.

"I am so sorry." He said as he looked at me. "So, I take it that you have a test today?"

"Of course. Fox is a pain in my ass. Two hundred multiple choice and three essays." I said as I placed my book in my bag.

"That's what you get for being a smarty pants and being in AP." He said as we walked towards the door.

"The school thinks I am smart enough for these classes. I think I should be in the lowest level there is."

"Don't be that way. Your super smart." He said as he hugged me.

"You're smarter." I said as I got in the car.

"Yeah well I just couldn't afford those outrageous fees." He said.

"I will trade you." I said with a laugh as we pulled out of the drive way.

"And have to put up with Fox, not going to happen." He said as he looked at me. I was running late getting to class because I had to go to the bathroom.

"Miss. Marian you are late." Mr. Fox said as he watched me quickly slip into my desk.

"Sorry." I said as I placed my books under my seat.

"Don't do it again." He said as he placed my test on my desk. This was going to be a long semester. I could feel it. After I failed my government test. Trust me it was horrible, I practically slept through English which sucked because that's the one class I have with Caleb. Okay, I practically slept through the rest of the day.

"Hanna, you need a ride home?" Aria asked as she looked at me. I was sitting in the court yard. I wasn't feeling up to walking all the way home yet.

"You aren't supposed to be talking to me." I said as I watched her sit down.

"Fine." She said as she looked around the court yard. She spotted Lucas and his girlfriend. "Hey!" She yelled over to them. Lucas just pointed to himself as Aria walked over a dragged him over to me. "Make sure she gets home." She said.

"Okay." He said as he looked at me.

"See I can still have your back like a best friend should." She said as she looked at me.

"Thanks." I said as I got up.

"Call me." She said as she walked away.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at Lucas.

"Anytime." He said as he led me to his car. "You look like crap." He said as we pulled away from the school.

"Thanks so much." I said as I looked at him with a frown.

"I just mean Caleb is right you need to take it easier. This isn't Hanna." He said as he looked at me.

"I have more to worry about than just Hanna now." I said. We didn't talk again till he was following me into the house. There was a big white box sitting on the porch. "Finally." I said as I picked it up.

"Be careful." He said as he took the box from me. "If something happened to you, Caleb would kill me." He said with a laugh.

"Please, he would know better." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Sure." He said as he set the box down on the counter.

"Move it." I said as I walked over to him.

"What is so important?" He asked as he watched me open the box.

"This." I said as I pulled out a short ivory dress.

"That's the dress?" He asked as he looked at it. He sounded unimpressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I just expected something more glamy from you." He said as he looked at me.

"I am on a budget and this is perfect for a small event on the shore of a lake." I said as I put it back in the box.

"Well, you will be a beautiful bride." He said as he got a juice box out of the fridge. "I got my invite by the way." He said with a smile.

"I figured you would I sent them out two days ago." I said as I thought about the white invitations with the orange flowers. I had found them online for dirt cheap.

"I am really happy for you and Caleb." He said as he looked at me.

"You're just saying that because you're the best man." I said as I looked at him.

"Maybe." He said as he looked at me. "Now you go take a nap. I will help you out with these dishes." He said as he looked at the sink.

"You have to be careful with the sink. It hasn't been very nice since Aria killed her phone in it." I said as I got up.

"I don't want to know." He said as I walked away. I crashed upstairs till Caleb came in and told me it was time for dinner.

"You made dinner?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah, I always do. Now come on sweetie." He said as he looked at me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already almost nine.

"I have to go." I said as I got up.

"I was hoping you would have forgotten." He said as he followed me down the stairs.

"I will be back soon." I said as I gave him a kiss and headed out the door. I would have rather been at my house eating a wonderful home cooked dinner than hiding behind a shed for an hour. Not to mention the half an hour drive out to the middle of nowhere. But, it wasn't long till things got bad once we got there. We heard Melissa scream and from that moment things were different. I watched as Spencer ran as fast as she could to get to her sister. We followed behind, but Wren tried to keep us from going in. As soon as I was in, I wanted to be out. I saw Ian's body laying there on the floor with a bullet hole in his head. I just remember hugging Aria and saying "It's over." I think I held on to her till my mother and Caleb showed up. He wrapped me up in his arms like always. He was my protector and I could tell he knew I was hurt. "He's dead. It's over." I kept saying that to myself. Like I needed to remind myself that this man was Ali's killer. Like I needed to remind myself I wanted the sick bastard dead. I guess sometimes it's hard to deal with when all your dreams and hopes come true.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning on the sofa with Caleb looking at me from the chair across the room. It was still hard for me to believe it was real. Ian was dead. He had admitted to killing Allison. The stuff that filled my nightmares was dead for good this time. "How are you feeling?" Caleb asked as I got up. He met me in a hug.

"Relieved. I don't have to watch my back anymore." I said as I hugged him.

"That's good." He said with a smile. "Remember that feeling because your dad is in the kitchen." Those words made my good day float away.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked as I let go of Caleb.

"Well, I don't think he likes seeing his daughter in the paper, especially in a story about a missing body." He said.

"Whatever." I said as I head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I will come down when I feel like it." I said as I reached the top of the stairs. I took a shower and got dressed before I sat on my bed and called Aria. She told me to put on a brave face and act happy to see him before she hung up because Mike needed help moving something. "Why the hell are you here?" I asked as walked into the kitchen. I was not about to act happy about this. I hate how my dad gets to choose when he wants to be my dad.

"You could at least act happy to see me." He said as he looked up at me. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and our paper.

"Yeah that isn't going to happen." I said as I went to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl.

"Nope." Caleb said as he took the bowl away from me. "I made you breakfast." He said with a smile.

"You're the best." I said before I kissed him.

"How long has this been going on?" My dad asked as I sat down with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Awhile." I said as I looked at my plate. "That's why you're really here isn't." I said as I looked at him.

"What do you expect? I get an invitation to your wedding the other day. Hell I didn't even know that you were dating someone." He said as he put the paper down.

"Well that was a mistake." I said. "You weren't supposed to get an invite." I said as I got up.

"I sent it to him." Caleb said as he looked down at the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My dad asked.

"Tell you want?" I asked as I looked at him from across the room as my mother walked in the room.

"Tom's here. What fun?" She said as she walked over to the counter and got some coffee. "Any more surprises and I will need something a little stronger to go with breakfast." She mumbled.

"You should have told me you were seeing this boy, that you going to have a baby, that you're getting married." He said as he looked at me. "I am you're father you owe me that much."

"I don't owe you a thing." I said as I stormed out the back door. They could handle him. I wasn't ready to. I wasn't planning on going to school and facing even more cruelty. So, I walked to Aria's. It felt relieving to be able to walk up to her front door and knock.

"Hanna, it is so great to see you again." Mrs. Montgomery said as she let me in. "Aria's upstairs."

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Aria asked as she looked at me standing in the doorway.

"I can't deal with my dad playing the parent card. He thinks he can look down on me because I am marrying Caleb." I said as I came in the room and sat down.

"Hanna he is you dad he wants the best for you." She said as she looked at me. "Just smile and nod. And if that don't work call me and I will kick his ass. I know this isn't the ideal time for you, but he is trying to reach out. He wants to be your dad again. Just accept it. You want that baby to know his grandfather right?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I said as I watched her get ready. "Are you going to school?" I asked.

"God no, it is Ezra's first day at Hollis I want to surprise him." She said as she walked around the room.

"Oh well, good luck." I said as I got up.

"Remember I am willing to break a nail if he starts too much shit." She said as I walked out of the room.

"Thanks." I said before walking down stairs. I pulled out my phone and messaged Caleb: Be home soon, babe. Please stay home today. Walking home was nice. It gave me a couple minutes to think. I walked in the back door and saw my dad and Caleb talking. "Am I interrupting?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Never." My dad said as he looked up at me. "I shouldn't have jumped you before." He said. "It just killed me to see you with this long hair rebel guy, with his ring on your finger and his baby in your belly." My dad said as he got up and hugged me.

"I should have told you, but you haven't been in my life lately." I said as I let go of him and walked over to Caleb. "But, we are doing the right thing." I said.

"I am sure you think you are." He said as he sat back down at the table with Caleb.

"You want to see the baby?" Caleb asked as he pulled out his wallet and then took out the ultrasound picture. He slid it over to my dad.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked Caleb as he smiled at the picture.

"No, not yet." Caleb answered.

"I want it to be surprise, but I don't think Caleb can wait that long." I said with a smile.

"Hanna was supposed to be a boy." My dad said with a laugh. "So, here we had everything blue and baseball themed to bring home the most girly girl I know." He said.

"I am glad she came out how she did." Caleb said with a smile. "She is perfect in every way and I love her." He said as he looked up at me.

"I love you." I mouthed to him.

"You kids want to get dinner tonight?" My dad asked as he got up.

"Sure." Caleb said as he looked at me.

"Well, I have meeting all day, so we can meet up at seven." My dad said as he got up. "I will text you where to meet me later." He said as he awkwardly hugged both of us then left.

"Weird." I said as I walked towards the living room.

"He is trying." Caleb said as he followed me. "It's something."

"I know, but I don't know how to let him in." I said as I looked at him. "He wasn't here when I needed a father." I explained.

"Why did you come back?" Caleb asked as I walked up stairs.

"For the baby." I said as I looked down at him. "It deserves a grandfather." He just smiled at me. "Hey baby, can we have a movie day?" I asked from the top of the stairs.

"If that's what you want." He said with a smile.

"I will be right back." I said as I walked upstairs. I just grabbed my fuzzy blanket off the bed and my small DVD collection off the bookcase in our room. Then I went back down stairs. Caleb was waiting for me on the sofa.

"What are our choices, baby?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Let's see." I said as I sat down beside him. "We have The Breakfast Club, Dirty Dancing, Prom, Sixteen Candles, Weird Science, and the complete series of That 70s Show." I said as I looked through the movies. He just laughed. "It was a gift from Lucas and I love it." I said with a smile.

"That 70s Show it is." He said as he took the movies from me.

"Start with season five." I said as I looked at him. "I like when Hyde and Jackie are together." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay then." He said as he put a disc in.

"Aren't you going to ask why?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't have to. I know you Hanna." He said with a smile. "Plus, the box still has the posted note on it." He said as he picked it up. "To Hanna and Caleb, because you have a love like Jackie and Hyde should have. From, Lucas." He read the note. "If I didn't know better I would say Lucas has no balls." He said with a laugh. "It's cute when you say it." He said as he looked at me.

"Awe, nice cover." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you." He said as he pulled me close to me and held me as the movie started. It was nice to just sit there with him. "I feel this show is too inappropriate for the baby." Caleb said as he put his hand on my belly.

"Nah, we have till it begins to talk to corporate it. Then we shape up." I said with a laugh.

"Okay then." He said with a laugh. "So we have two years to train Aria?" He asked with a laugh.

"Bah, she is fine. Every kid needs a crazy family member." I said with a laugh.

"Who is your crazy family member?" Caleb asked.

"Uncle Jon, also known as Aunt Joanna." I said as I looked at him. "You will meet him at the wedding. He will be the blonde with the fake boobs falling out."

"This is a dry event right, because I don't need fake boobs being thrown around." He said with a laugh.

"Ah, sweetie you really think my family won't sneak in booze. Sweetie I come from drinkers." I said as I held on to him.

"That explains a lot." He said with a laugh.

"That's right, baby. I am the normal one." I said with a laugh.

"God help us." He said as he rubbed my belly.

"Don't you mean god help you?" I asked. "You know this kid will be on my side." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah, but you got me to." He said as he pulled me back. "I love you." He said as we looked at the television. We sat there for hours laughing at the show and ourselves. Just being Hanna and Caleb. And that in itself felt amazing. That was until my dad texted us. "He wants to meet at the Grill in an hour."

"Okay, then I need to go change." I said as I got up. "This outfit screams baby on board." I said as I got up.

"Han everyone knows." He said as he looked at me.

"Still … I want to look good." I said as I looked at him.

"You look amazing." He said as he pulled me down on his lap.

"Sorry, baby." I said as I looked at him. "I have to go." I said as I got up.

"You are a cruel woman!" He yelled.

"But you love me." I said as I looked at him.

"Well you got me there." He said as he looked at me. I felt at that moment that my dad would be able to see how much we love each other. Fingers crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into The Grill a half hour late. "Let me guess Hanna couldn't decide on a pair of shoes." My dad said as he hugged me.

"It's a tough decision." I said as I smiled at him.

"You will be waiting on this girl for the rest of your life." My dad said to Caleb as we sat down.

"I don't mind." Caleb said as he smiled at me.

"You better not because I will only get worse." I said as I looked at him.

"Now I see why men drink." He said with a laugh. "I am joking baby you are perfect." He said as he looked at me. It was after we ordered that Caleb looked at me and said "Well, ask him." He had pressured me the whole car ride home to ask my dad to walk me down the aisle.

"What's going on?" My dad asked.

"Well, Caleb and I were talking and since you are going to be there…we think it would be a good idea if you walked me down the aisle." I said as I looked at him.

"I always planned on walking you down the aisle." He answered. "I thought it would be much later and you would be marrying someone with a better haircut." He said. "No offense, but you look like a hippie." My dad said as he looked at Caleb.

"I was going for more of a John Bender thing. After all I got the princess and we met in detention." Caleb said as he looked at my father.

"You met in detention." My dad said as he looked at me.

"It was no big deal." I said to him.

"That's what you said when you got arrested for shoplifting." He said as he looked at me.

"Well, just like then there is no going back." I replied.

"I didn't mean it that way." My dad said as he looked at us. "I just don't know this boy and he is marrying my daughter in what two weeks?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said. At that point I started to feel sick. "Well you two can get to know each other as I go puke." I said as I got up. For some reason I had a feeling this was going to be a long night. No forget that it is going to be a long two weeks.

**A/N: SHORT PREVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hanna-banana." I heard Aria say as I heard her heels clicking through the hallway. I sat up and looked over at the empty side of the bed next to me. It took me a minute to remember why that space was empty. I am getting married today. I couldn't help but to smile at the fact that I would never have to wake up alone again. "Why are you still in bed silly?" She asked as she stood in the doorway. "Did you forget that you are going to be Mrs. Rivers today?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How could I?" I said as I looked at her.

"I don't know that prego brain can really get to you." She said with a laugh. "I am really happy for you Hanna." She said as her face turned more serious. "I brought breakfast for you, upon the groom's request." She said with a smile.

"French toast?" I asked as I looked at her. Caleb likes to make French toast on Saturdays.

"Homemade by Ella." She said as she got up. "Now come on we have a wedding to get to." She said with a laugh.

"We do don't we." I said as I got up.

"There she is." I heard my Grandma's voice as I walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." I said as I hugged her.

"Well, I had to tell Bryan that my granddaughter needed me and we would have to cancel the cruise." She said as she looked at me. "Look at that bump." She said as she put her hand on my baby bump. "Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked.

"I don't know. We want to be surprised." I answered as I looked at her.

"Your father told me you were going to be a boy." She said as she looked at me.

"I know." I said as Aria placed a plate of French toast in my hand. "Thanks Aria." I said.

"Aria, I didn't recognize you without the pink steaks." My grandmother said as she looked at Aria.

"I am thinking of redoing them, but pink doesn't go well with orange." She said as she referenced the color of her bridesmaids dress. "And I feel the Maid of Honor should look good." She said. She was my only bridesmaid. It was a tough decision, but everyone could tell that Aria and I have a stronger bond then the one I have with Spencer and Emily. Aria and I just get each other in a way the others don't.

"Just not as good as I do." I said with a laugh as I looked at her.

"I could never do that. I am Donna to your Jackie." She said with a laugh referencing our favorite show. "But, for my sake I hope Lucas turns out to be a Fez and not Eric. I don't think I can fall for him." She said with a laugh.

"I think you two would make a cute couple." I said with a laugh.

"Well isn't it tradition for the Best man to hook up with the Maid of Honor?" She asked with a laugh.

"Dear we don't need any more babies." My grandma said as she looked at Aria.

"Don't worry Aria just talks like this. She is a good girl on the inside." I said as I looked at her.

"Hurry up and eat we have to get to Spencer's." Aria said as she looked at me.

"I don't understand why you are getting ready over there." My grandma said as she looked at us.

"It's an us thing." I said as I looked at her. In truth it was a Ali thing. She always wanted to get ready at Spencer's so we kept that. Form homecoming to prom to my wedding we had to get ready there for Ali. "You and mom will meet us there in like twenty." I said as I looked at her.

"I know your mother already gave me a time break down." She said as she looked at me. Next thing I know I was at Spencer's getting my hair done by Emily's girlfriend as Spencer and Aria sat across the room just being … well them.

"Aria, I swear you have ADD." Spencer said as Aria got up and spun in circles to Edwin McCain's I'll Be.

"Want to make a bet on it?" Aria asked.

"No, who does that?" Spencer asked.

"Messed up people." Aria said with a laugh.

"So are you proving me right or wrong?" Spencer asked as she looked at Aria.

"You tell me." She said with a laugh as she fell to the floor.

"Is she drunk?" Emily asked as she sat down next to me.

"Not unless she got in the Hasting's booze." I said as I looked at her.

"Aria remember when you married Jason when we were little?" I asked her as I thought back to the old days.

"Of course who forgets their own husband." Aria said with a laugh. "After all we didn't get a fake divorce to go with the fake wedding." We had to be about six at the time this happened but I will always remember it.

"Yeah well Hanna married Johnny Quest, but we are still here." Spencer said with a laugh. It wasn't very much longer after that I was standing in front of the mirror. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that I was getting married.

"You look amazing." My mother said from the doorway. I looked over to see her there with my grandma and my father.

"You really think so?" I asked as I looked back at the mirror. I wasn't sure that my mother approved of me getting married in dress that fell barely pasted my knee and was ivory.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked as she moved to stand behind me. I couldn't help but notice that she was smiling for the first time in a long time.

"No." I answered.

"Tom hand me that box." She said as she looked at my father. He handed her a blue box. I turned around to see what was going on. "On my wedding day my mother gave me a set of pearls." She said as she looked at me then she opened the box. "So, I thought I would do the same." She said as she picked up the pearl necklace. "Now these look a little different they are freshwater pearls, but I thought they fit you better." She said as she placed them around my neck. I turned to look in the mirror.

"They are perfect." I said as I turned back to her.

"Well, now we have been upstaged." Aria said as she crawled under the bed and got a box. "We all got you something too." She said as she as she handed me the box. "It isn't as nice as pearls." She said. I opened up the box to see four little bags. I sat down the box and picked up the bag with a H on it. I pulled out a pair of gloves that matched my dress. "I know they don't match perfectly, but I made them from the costume that I wore in our sixth grade play. When I was the Barbie bride." She said as she looked at me. "Now the beading is from necklace that Ali gave Emily." She said as she pointed to the blue beading along the bottom edge. "And I made the H on the underneath from one of Spencer's old Halloween costumes." She said as she walked over and turned over one of the gloves. "This way we all can be up there with you." She said with a smile. "After all we might not be blood, but we are sisters." She said as she hugged me.

"Thanks." I said as I looked at them. I put the gloves on and I don't know why but I felt like Ali was there with us. Not the bitch Ali that got joy from making us miserable, but the six year old Ali who married Aria and Jason in my front yard. The one who brought us all together because she just liked us. The one who I miss.

"And to top it all off I made each of us a pair." Aria said as she picked up the bag with a A on it.

"Okay so you have something blue and something old. The pearls is something new. That means you need something borrowed." Spencer said as she looked at me. "And I have the perfect thing." She said as she turned around. I watched as she dug around her desk. She came back with a tube of lipstick. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"How is that the perfect thing?" I asked her.

"Simple, for one day you get to dare borrow Ali's color." She said as she handed it to me. I looked at the lipstick and smiled. "She wouldn't let any of us borrow her lipstick." She said.

"How do you have this?" I asked her.

"She left it here over two years ago." She said. "Now are you going to use it?"

"Yeah." I said as I looked at her. "But, I swear if she comes back just to kill me over this you are going down with me." I said with a laugh. "You know I found this first." I said after I put on the lipstick on. "But, Ali said it looked better on her." I said as I handed it to Spencer. For the first time I took the time to notice her dress. She was wearing the orange strapless dress that I pointed out to her a few weeks ago. I thought that if her and Emily wore orange dresses they could be part of the wedding party without actually being up there with me. "You got the dress." I said with a smile.

"Of course I did." She said as she looked at me. "It was a good idea."

"Okay girls get together." My grandma said as she pulled out her camera. We did as she said. "Oh you all are so pretty." She said as the flash went off.

"We need to get going." My dad said as he looked at his watch. We pilled into three cars. I saw everyone walking to the ceremony sight as Spencer rushed me into her family's cabin which was decorated for the reception.

"Hanna what is that face?" Spencer asked as she looked at me. "Are you feeling okay? You aren't going to puke are you?" She asked.

"I am fine Spencer." I said as I looked at her. "It is just hitting me." I said as I looked at her.

"Well I have to go sit down." She said as she headed towards the door. "Aria don't let her run." She said as she walked out.

"You aren't thinking about running out are you?" She asked.

"God no." I said as I looked out the window. "I love Caleb. I want this." I said as I looked at her. "I just thought it would be more magical than this." I said as I looked at her.

"Hanna the magic comes with the movie not the previews." She said as she looked at me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as I looked at her.

"You're movie doesn't start till that music does." She said as she looked at me.

"Are you sure she isn't drunk?" My dad asked me.

"No." I answered as I looked at her.

"You silly girl you have seen me drunk. This is not drunk. Unless you mean drunk in happiness." She said as she as we walked out of the cabin.

"Maybe Lucas needs to be your babysitter." I said as I heard the music starting. I couldn't help, but thank Aria a million times over for finding the piano version of Train's Marry Me. It was what my mother, Lucas and her would be walking down too.

"I will see you when you are Mrs. Rivers." She said as she looked at me then Lucas and walked away. I stood around the counter with my dad waiting for the song to change. When it did I finally understood Aria's comment about the movie. I felt like a princess. Everything fell into place as I looked down the beach at Caleb. His eyes were glued to me as mine where to him. It felt like forever had passed by the time that we got to him. My dad placed my hand in Caleb's and stepped to the side.

"And so it begins, two becoming as one. Who gives this bride to be married?" The preacher asked as he looked out at our family and friends.

"Her mother and I do." My father said before he sat down next to my mother.

"Hanna and Caleb have chosen traditional vows hoping that all of you that are married will remember your vows and be reminded of your promises to each other. They look forward to be with those of you who are in love and will one day be married and at your weddings Hanna and Caleb will be remember their vows and promises to each other." The preacher said before he turned to Caleb. "Caleb, do you take Hanna to be your wife?" He asked. I looked at Caleb and prayed that he wouldn't back out of this.

"I do." He said as he smiled at me.

"Do you promise to love and respect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?" The preacher asked him. At that moment I felt the tears staring to form. All the sudden it was real to me. I was going to be with this man for the rest of my life and I was in love with that ideal.

"I do." Caleb said as he smiled at me as the preacher turned to face me.

"Do you Hanna take Caleb to be your husband?" He asked me.

"I do." The words came out of mouth as fast as they could as I stared at Caleb. Looking into his dark eyes I knew that I wanted him forever. He was the guy I pictured standing her next to me when I was a little girl. It just felt right.

"Do you promise to love and respect him, forsaking all others and holding onto only him?" The preacher asked.

"I do." I said as I smiled at my prince in shinning armor.

"Wedding rings are the outward visible sign of a inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying before all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. May I have the rings?" The preacher asked. I watched as Lucas handed Caleb the rings, then Caleb handed them to the preacher. The preacher in return handed my ring back to Caleb and said. "Repeat after me. I Caleb take thee Hanna to be my wife."

"I Caleb take thee Hanna to be my wife." Caleb said as he held my hand up and stared into my eyes.

"To have and to hold." The preacher said.

"To have and to hold." Caleb said. I know this is so weird, but I felt like I was the first person to ever hear those words. I felt for one moment I was the most important person in the whole world.

"In sickness and in health." The preacher said.

"In sickness and in health." Caleb repeated.

"For richer or poorer." The preacher said.

"For richer or poorer." Caleb repeated as he looked at me. I knew he was feeling the same way I did just by his eyes.

"And I promise to love you forever more." The preacher said.

"And I promise to love you forever more." Caleb said with a smile before sliding the ring on my finger. I started to cry as I looked at him. I took his ring from the preacher.

"Repeat after me." The preacher said as I took Caleb's hand. "I Hanna take thee Caleb to be my husband."

"I Hanna take thee Caleb to be my husband." I repeated as I stared into Caleb's eyes.

"To have and to hold." The preacher said.

"To have and to hold." I said as I pictured what it will be like spending forever with Caleb.

"In sickness and in health." The preacher said.

"In sickness and in health." I repeated.

"For richer or poorer." The preacher said.

"For richer or poorer." I repeated as I thought about how hard we would have to work to support our family, but as long as we had each other it wouldn't matter.

"And I promise to love you forever more." The preacher said.

"And I promise to love you forever more." I said as I smiled up at Caleb as I placed the ring on his finger.

"Hanna and Caleb, in so much as you both agreed to live together in holy matrimony and have promised your love for each other in these vows, I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Next thing I knew Caleb's lips were on mine and we were sharing our best kiss so far. "It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rivers." The preacher said as we turned to face our family and friends. The music started back up as we walked back down the aisle. I smile at Caleb as our friends and family met us afterwards.

"So, how does it feel?" Aria after we had finished up all the pictures.

"Magical." I said as I smiled at her.

"I am so always right." She said as Caleb came up and took my hand.

"I do believe that we have to go share a dance, my love." He said as he looked at me. I laughed as I saw Mike was working the music.

"Will the bride and groom please come to the dance floor?" He asked as he looked at us. We did as he said as the song we picked came on. We had picked 'Almost Paradise' for two reasons. First, off Footloose was the first movie that we watched together. Second, it was the song I was listening to the morning he came back. Not that he would remember.

"I love you." He whispered as we moved back and forth.

"I love you." I said before I kissed him. There was a fury of camera flashes, but we didn't care. This moment was just me and him. We never got that romantic dance at prom or our picture perfect romantic moment. This was it. "We did it." I whispered as the song ended.

"Yes, we did Mrs. Rivers." He said as we just stood there looking in each others eyes. That was till Mike switched over to a Counting Crows song and everyone made their way to the dance floor.

"How cute." Aria said as she took a picture of us.

"Aria leave them alone." Lucas said as he came up to her.

"What is it to you?" She asked him.

"Caleb told me to watch you." He said to her. "Apparently and I mean I was truly shocked by this one, but you're a NUTCASE." He explained.

"A babysitter really?" She asked Caleb. "Hanna's uncle-aunt is showing people his fake boobs and I need to be watched. Thanks a lot." She said before she walked away. I just looked at Lucas.

"Are you going to follow her?" I asked him.

"I guess." He said before he walked away.

"I don't know if Aria will ever talk to you again." I told Caleb as we went and sat down.

"Are you serious, that would be amazing." He said with a laugh. I just looked at him. "What I will give her a cupcake and say sorry later. Plus, she might get lucky with Lucas. Him and that girl broke up this morning."

"And people think we are a weird couple." I said with a laugh.

"Hey if it makes them happy." He said with a smile. We sat there for awhile before the speeches began.

"Why do I suddenly feel stupid for giving Aria a mic?" I asked as I watched Aria take the microphone from her brother.

"Because she is Aria." He said with a laugh.

"I hope everyone is having a good time." She said. "I am here as Hanna's … well… one of Hanna's best friends. I have known Hanna for a really long time. I think we were about five when her mother brought her over for a book club meeting and we have been beastie's since then. I have been there by her side through just about everything. I was there for her first heartbreak, which for you who didn't know was when we were six and Josh Phillips gave his cookie to Abbey Winters. And I was there for her when she realized how important Caleb was to her. I remember getting the call at one in the morning to hear he say 'I love this guy.'. I was there for her from the first day she got a training bra to going and picking out a nursing bra." She said with a laugh. "But, I can honestly say that I have never seen her as happy as she is with Caleb. Well, expect for the time that we decided it would be a good idea to stand in my front yard and sing Don't Stop Believing to every car that pasted. But, we do silly things like that when we are thirteen." She said as she looked at me. "So, I want to just say. Hanna and Caleb I wish you many happy days. I love you guys." She said as she started to tear up. "Oh, but Caleb if you hurt her. I will kill her." She said before she handed the microphone over to Caleb.

"Okay, well I am not sure how to follow that up. I don't have stories dating back that far with these guys. But, I can honestly say I never really had a good friend till I met Hanna. Well, I met this Hanna. She really proved to me that people can have a heart. Which is weird because her BFF Allison made a hobby of torturing me, but that is a story for another time." He said as he looked down at the ground. "But, I made a great friend with Hanna and because of that I met Caleb. Who has become like a brother to me. I just want to wish you two will always be just like you are. If you are then the next time this group is together it will be at your fiftieth wedding anniversary." He said before he gave the microphone over to Mike who opened it up for anyone. My father came up first.

"I am happy to have you as a son." He finished up his it's not losing a daughter speech with. After that was when things get interesting. A woman with long brown hair and a smile that reminded me of Caleb stood up.

"Who is that?" I asked as I looked at him. He just reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of this woman holding a baby.

"That would be my mother." He said as he handed me the picture. His face went white and I was sure mine was to.

"Caleb was small enough for me to lift the last time I saw him and Hanna I don't know you. Hell, I don't really know either of you, but I can tell you two love each other. Congratulations." She said. I got up and walked outside after she said that. I noticed that my grandmother followed me.

"I thought you would be happy." She said. "Do you know how long it took me to find that woman?" She asked me.

"I am happy for Caleb, but what do I say to the mother that abandoned him? I watched him stuffer because of her." I said as I looked at her. At this point I was crying like a baby.

"If it wasn't for her you wouldn't have Caleb." She said as she looked at me. "You wouldn't have that baby. We wouldn't be here." She said. "If it makes you feel any better she has been looking for him for five years."

"What about all the others?" I asked as I walked back into cabin. I saw Caleb was talking in the corner to this woman. I walked over to him with my head held high.

"Can you believe this, your grandmother found her for us?" He said with a smile.

"No, I can't." I said as I looked at him. If he was this happy about this I was going to be happy about this.

"I am sorry to come here uninvited, but I didn't want to wait another day to see my son." She said as she cried.

"You're family. You are always welcomed." I said as Caleb wrapped his arm around me.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She said as she hugged both of us. "I can't believe I am going to be a grandmother." She said as my uncle Jon came up to us.

"Hanna sweetie, I am so happy for you." He said as he hugged me.

"Thank you Uncle Jon." I said I pulled away from him.

"It's Joanna now sweetie." He said.

"Joanna this is Caleb's mother." I said as I pointed to her.

"Claudia." She said as she shock his hand.

"Why don't you two get to know each other." I said as I took Caleb's hand. I pulled him across the room. That's when I saw Aria yelling into her phone. "I have to deal with this." I said. He came with me and took her phone away from her before she tossed it on the floor.

"I will take this." He said as he put it in his pocket. "You have ruined one phone already."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't talk about this here." She said as she pulled me away.

"I will be back." I said before she pulled me outside.

"Ezra broke up with me." She said as she cried. "He was with Jackie this whole time. They are getting married in a week." She said.

"Oh my god." I said as I hugged her. "It's going to be okay. Tomorrow I will get you a tub of ice cream and a bottle of vodka. And we can watch breakup movies and everything. But, please hold it together for me tonight." I said as I held onto her.

"I think I can do that." She said as she wiped her tears.

"You are strong Aria. This won't break you." I said as I looked at her. "You are going to get over this and you will be stronger."

"Thanks for saying that Hanna." She said as she looked at me. We walked back into the cabin. I saw Lucas sitting alone and I walked over to him. "Watch her for me. She just had her heart broken." I said to him.

"Yeah." He said as he got up and walked over to Aria.

"Are all fires put out because I want to dance with my wife?" Caleb asked as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked over at our mother's talking and at Aria and Lucas dancing.

"For now, but Rosewood is full of drama." I said as I looked up at him.

"I love you, Hanna." He said as he looked at me.

"Good because you are stuck with me now." I said with a laugh.

"And I am completely okay with that." He said as he looked at me. "But, I don't know if you will be when I tell you we will be spending our honeymoon moving."

"You found an apartment?" I asked him.

"Aria's mother is going to rent us that studio apartment she bought when they were going through their separation." He said as he handed me the key. "And it's cheap because we put up with that nut good of a daughter of theirs."

"Hey give Aria a break. Fitz is getting married. Dumped her." I said as I looked at him.

"Should I be sorry that the student teacher affiar didn't work out. I mean that had disaster written all over it." He said as he looked at me.

"Yes, because she is completely broken and it takes a lot to break that bitch." I said as I looked over at my best friend.

"Want me to go kick his ass?" He asked me.

"Would you?" I asked him.

"Hanna for you I would do anything." He said before he kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered when he pulled away.

"Good because you are stuck with me baby." He said with a smile. Everything felt right at that moment.

"And I am okay with that." I said as before I kissed him. "But, I can't beat up the whore who broke Lucas. Not till the baby comes." I said with a smile.

"I think we can have Aria take care of her." He said with a laugh.

"That would be epic." I said with a laugh.

"So, Mrs. Rivers may I have this dance?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"Yes, Mr. Rivers you may." I said as I smiled up at my husband and I knew we could get through this.


	8. Chapter 8

I got up early the next morning and took the time to make cupcakes for Aria. I packed a bag full of her favorite movies. "Going somewhere already?" Caleb asked me as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah I have to go cheer up Aria." I said as I looked at him. He was dressed in his best jeans and a nice button up top. "Why are you dressed up?" I asked him.

"I am meeting my mother for lunch." He answered.

"That's nice." I said as I looked at him. "Tell her I said hi." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Yeah the same." He said as he smiled at me. I walked to Aria's in no hurry at all. I knew that she doesn't get out of bed when she is upset. When I finally made it to her house I noticed her car wasn't in the driveway.

"Hanna Banana!" I heard her yelled from across the street. I looked over at Lucas's house to see her sitting there with him on his porch swing. I walked over to them. She was wrapped up in his arms with a smile that lit up the whole block.

"Well, I see you two are getting along well." I said as I looked at them. "I made you cupcakes." I said as I handed her the container.

"You made me heartbreak cupcakes." She squealed as she opened the lid.

"Don't I always?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Well with the wedding and everything I didn't think you would." She said as she took a cupcake. "Want one?" She asked Lucas.

"Sure." He said as he took a cupcake. "What kind are they?" He asked her.

"Red velvet." I answered.

"My favorite." Aria said with a smile.

"Mine too." Lucas said as he looked at her.

"Let me guess you eat the icing first to?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" He said with a smile.

"Hanna." She said as she looked at me. "She doesn't like the icing."

"Well that is un-American." He said with a smile looking at Aria the whole time. I knew that look. He looked at her the way Caleb looks at me. I started to wonder what exactly happened last night.

"Why didn't I meet you before?" Aria asked him.

"You did you just never gave me a chance." He said with a smile.

"Well, that was very dumb of me." She said.

"Well, we have now don't we?" He asked her. He leaned into kiss her, but instead he pushed a cupcake on her face.

"I am so going to get you back." She said right before she captured him in a kiss.

"I am going to go." I said as I looked at them. They didn't even budge. I went home to find Caleb and his mother talking in the kitchen.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked me with a laugh.

"You are never going to be who are a couple now." I said as I sat down next to his mother.

"I don't think I really care." He said as he looked at me.

"Oh yes you will." I said as I looked at him.

"I wouldn't care unless…no way…Lucas nailed Aria." He said as he looked at me.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I left them frenching on his front porch." I said as I looked at him.

"I think this is great." He said as he looked at me.

"Oh really what is going to happen if they break up?" I asked him.

"Let Aria kill him." He said with a laugh.

"Should I leave?" His mother asked as she looked at me.

"No, I just had to share that with him." I said to her. "I am going to take a shower." I said as I looked at Caleb.

"It couldn't have been that bad." He said with a laugh.

"Hands, tongues, his, her, it was horrible." I said as I walked away.

"I am cutting you off from That 70's Show, just for saying that." He called after me.

"I would like to see you try!" I called from upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can you believe that your father is being this way?" Caleb asked as I sat in the rocker he placed in the nursery for me to watch him put together the furniture. We had moved into our apartment just a week after our wedding. It was just now starting to fill like home. And this room was starting to feel like a place to bring a baby home. To bring our baby home. I patted my belly as he looked at my wonderful husband. He has to be wonderful to put up with me and my family. He even put up with me when I forced him to find out the sex of the baby after saying I didn't want to know. Turns out I wanted a little blue or pink nursery. But, we aren't telling anyone else till the baby comes. Or at least that is what we are saying.

"I can." I said as I looked at him.

"He doesn't see that you can't get on a horse so he wants the bridal party to go horseback riding." He said as he opened the box to the crib.

"Oh well we will have the day to spend at the hotel by ourselves." I said as I looked at him.

"The honeymoon we never got?" He asked with a laugh.

"The whole four hours we will have." I said as I smiled at him.

"I can make a pretty good day out of four hours." He said as he got up and walked over to me. "Especially with the beautiful wife I have." He said as he kissed me.

"I am huge." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah because you have our little baby in there." He said as he placed his hand on my tummy. "Our little, Stormy?" He asked. We were still struggling to find a name for the baby. Caleb thought Stormy Rivers would be cute. Me not so much. I just shook my head.

"Our little Mindy." I said before I realized I didn't like that name. "Yeah no." I said as I got up. We walked out to the living room together and there laying on the sofa going through all the names we could think of.

"Our little Taylor." Caleb said.

"No that is what Melissa is naming her baby." I said as I looked at him. "Our little Willow." I said as I looked at him.

"Willow Rivers. That is a maybe." He said as he looked at me. "Our little Violet."

"I like that Violet Rose." I said as I looked at him.

"Maybe not." He said as he smiled at me.

"You like it you know you do." I said as the phone rang. "It that is Isabel I am not here." I said as I looked at him. He looked at it.

"It's Aria." He said as he handed me the phone. I answered it.

_"Open your door."_ She said to me.

"Babe open the door." I said as she hung up on me. He opened the door and Aria and Lucas came busting in. "You can call but you can't knock." I said as I looked at her.

"Just be glad she didn't let herself in again." Caleb said as he looked at the bags that they brought in.

"I got my prom dress." Aria said as she held up a dress bag. "And the dress for your dads wedding." She said as she held up another bag. "And major shopping for my goddaughter." She said as she took the bags from Lucas.

"Hanna you told her." Caleb said as he looked at me.

"You told me." Lucas said as he looked at Caleb.

"We suck at this whole secret thing." I said with a laugh.

"Guess so." He said as he got up. "You want anything from the kitchen?" He asked everyone.

"I will take water." I said as I smiled up at him.

"Me too." Aria said as she looked at me.

"I will come with you." Lucas said as he moved towards the kitchen. I just looked at Aria and laughed. "Let me see what you got her." I said as I reached for the smaller bags.

"Hey let me show you." She said as she looked at me. She held up a pink jumper with monkeys on it as someone knocked on the door.

"Caleb! Come get the door!" I yelled. He came walking in the room.

"More monkey stuff." He said as he looked at the jumper on his way to the door.

"I am sorry we like that monkeys." I said as I smiled up at him. He just opened the door.

"Sweets, it's Kate." He said as he opened the door.

"Slam the door in her face." Aria said as she smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too. What is your name Anna?" Kate asked as she came in the room.

"It's Aria bitch." Aria said as she got up. "Learn the name because if you hurt Hanna I will make your life miserable."

"Lucas come control your girlfriend." I said as I got up and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"No one can control Aria!" He called back to me.

"Kate what do you want?" I asked her.

"I was sent here to remind you that you still have to have your dress fitted for Saturday." She said as she smiled at me.

"A phone call would work." I said as I looked at her.

"Hanna be nice." Caleb said as he looked at me. "And set down the doctor told you to rest."

"Standing isn't going to raise my blood pressure this bitch might." I said as I sat down on the sofa.

"Kate, we have things to do today. I insure you Hanna is going tomorrow to get the dress fitted why don't you leave?" Caleb said as he held the door open.

"Maybe we should move." I said as he shut the door.

"Hanna we are not moving." Caleb said with a laugh as he sat down next to me.

"Babe, where's my water?" I asked him.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"I got it." Lucas said as he came in carrying two glasses of water. "One for the mommy to be." He said as he handed me one. "And one for the prettiest girl in the room." He said as he handed Aria one.

"You are so sweet." Aria said as she kissed him.

"Never going to get used to that." I said as I looked at them.

"Why don't you just focus on us?" Caleb asked as he put his arms around me. "And our little Rachel?"

"You're not considering Rachel are you. The poor kid will have to put up with consent Friends references." Aria said with a laugh.

"Yeah from Aunt Aria." Caleb said as he looked at her.

"I would… okay not going to lie I would." Aria said as she looked at me.

"How about Chloe?" I asked Caleb.

"Chloe Rivers. It could work." He said as he smiled at me.

"What about Emily?" Lucas asked.

"NO we are not naming our baby Emily, Spencer, or Aria." Caleb said as he looked at him.

"I already suggested Allyson Emily Aria Spencer Rivers." I said with a laugh.

"What about Zoey?" Aria asked as she looked at us.

"Like Zoey 101 I think not." I said as I looked at her.

"Fine." She said with a laugh.

"River Rivers." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah no." Caleb said as he looked at him.

"It's just like you wanting to name her Stormy." I said with a laugh. Then the there was a knock at the door again.

"Man we are popular today." I said with a laugh as Caleb got up.

"Devilry for Hanna Rivers." The guy on the other side said before he handed Caleb a box. Caleb just shut the door and handed me the box. I opened it thinking it would be another belated wedding gift from a distant relative. Instead it was a doll with a necklace that said Hanna on it. A post it not was on the doll: I am still here –A. I pulled the string on the doll it said: "Stop the wedding."

"Damn it." I said as I threw the box.

"Aria don't you have one of those dolls?" Lucas asked her. I just looked at her.

"We didn't want to worry you." Aria said as she looked down. I just looked at Caleb he tried to move close to hug me. I just pulled away trying to piece things together.

**A/N: I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have had major writers block. Well, let me know what you think? **

**~ Dragonfly**


	10. Chapter 10

"How long?" I asked as I looked at the room of people. People I thought I could trust. I could tell Lucas as confused as he picked up the doll and pulled the string on her back again and again. Aria was looking at Caleb. I could tell in her face she was looking for answers. That let me know that Caleb was the ring leader. "How long has the bitch been back?" I asked as I stood there looking at them. Caleb just nodded to Aria.

"The first message came the week after we found Ian's body." Aria said as she looked at the floor. She looked up at me for a minute before moving closer. "We only did it to protect you and the baby. If anyone deserved to get out of this mess it is you." She said as she sat down on the sofa. She looked like a scared child confusing to their parents. I sat down next to her. I took my whole being not to wrap my arms around her and tell my best friend that everything was going to be okay. That's what we do. When things get tough we comfort each other. But, this time it was her. She was the one who hurt us. She was the one who hide the threats. "The suicide letter that he left wasn't a real suicide letter. It was a bunch of A messages pieced together. Emily was the one who figured it out." She said as she looked at me. "After that things seemed to pick up."

"Emily, that was A." I said as I thought back to last week when Emily was hospitalized.

"More or less. But, there was steroids put in her muscle rub by A." Aria said as she looked at me.

"And none of you told me. None of you thought about what the bitch could do to me with my guard down. I was plowed over by a car before." I said as I looked at them.

"Don't hate the girls. I was the one who wanted it this way." Caleb said as he looked at me. He moved closer to wrap his arms around me.

"Don't touch me. We promised not to hide shit from each other after the Jenna thing. I forgave you once I don't think I can do that again." I said as I got back up. I just walked to the door. I felt numb as I looked back at them before leaving. I heard Aria and Caleb running after me, but they gave up once I got outside. I just didn't get why he had to hide it from me. I just don't get why he didn't tell me. How could he ever think it was okay to hide something so big from me? How can a marriage last on that? I found myself sitting at the park. I was watching the children play as their mothers and fathers smiled on at them. I smiled at the sight of a little girl pulling her daddy to the swing. She had blonde pigtails and was covered in grass stains and sand. She looked up at her father like he was the best person in the whole world. I thought about my broken relationship with my father. How he only comes around when something bad has happened? I pray that my daughter has a better relationship with her father. But, how can she when he is so willing to hurt me?

"Wow, you look how I feel." Someone said behind me. I looked to see Toby standing there behind me. He looked like hell too as he sat down next to me. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"See that tree there." He said as he pointed to the tree across the playground from us. I just nodded. "I feel down that tree when I was nine and broke my arm. It's the only bone I have ever broken." He said as she looked at me.

"Toby is this story going to have a point?" I asked him.

"Yes, now I came back after I got my cast off and climbed all the way to the top. I could see my whole world. I felt like I could understand everything up there." He said as he smiled at me. "So I am came here to see my whole world and try to understand some stuff." He said as he looked at me.

"You spent too much time around Spence. A story for everything." I said as I looked at him.

"Hanna why are you here?" Toby asked me.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at him.

"Caleb is freaking out looking for you." Toby said as he held up his phone to show me a message. Have you seen Hanna, was what it read.

"He can keep freaking out." I said as I looked at the ground.

"You know I remember one time Spence and I walked through here on the way to the market. You and Caleb were here talking. It was right after he got back and you looked so happy. He was pushing you on the swing and then you fell. He rushed over to you and picked you up." Toby said as he looked at me. I remembered that day.

"Hanna why can't you be more careful? That's what he said." I said as I looked at Toby.

"He wanted to protect you." He said as he looked at me. "I don't know what you and Spencer are so scared of but we just want to protect you." He said as he looked at me.

"What if we don't want you to protect us? What if we are trying to protect you? What if the thought of losing you is what keeps her up at night?" I asked him as I got up. I felt an arm grab me before I had the chance to yell at Toby I saw Caleb running towards me.

"There you go." Toby said as he let go of my arm.

"You're alright." Caleb said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I am so sorry." He said as he looked at me. "You're right we are a family we need to take this on as one." He said as he looked at me. I just nodded as I hugged him. He laughed as he put his hand on my belly. He must have felt the baby kick. "She's going to be a daddy's girl."

"Nope." I heard Aria say from behind him.

"Can't you see they are having a moment?" Lucas asked her.

"Come here you two." I said as I held out my arms.

"Family hug?" Aria asked.

"Family hug." I said with a smile.


End file.
